wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deep Kingdom of the Sea
The Deep Kingdom of the Sea is a fanon section of the Kingdom of the Sea. They are still under the SeaWing queen's rule, but have a generally different culture. This page is a WIP. Location and Settlements The Deep Kingdom of the Sea is located in the part of the sea outside the Bay of a Thousand Scales. It is, as the name implies, in the deeper, darker places in the sea. Most settlements are found in the mid-bathypelagic region of the sea, although some reach slightly lower parts of it. No settlements are known to be in the abyssopelagic and hadopelagic regions. The SeaWings that live there are spread out into small settlements. Although the boundaries of this section of the Kingdom of the Sea are not set, settlements don't usually go too far north or south. Very few are even remotely close to the Rainforest Kingdom or the Sky Kingdom. Settlements generally contain ten to twenty families, and the dens are usually shared by two families due to the lack of living areas. Settlements usually form on rocky, steep declines, where caverns are likely to be. The settlements are often close friends with everyone else who lives there, or at least acquaintances with each other. Some of the larger settlements are Cael, which is located fairly close to the islands in the Kingdom of the Sea, and Afflo, which is one of the northernmost settlements. The only reason Afflo is so big is because it has a large amount of caverns to live in. Government The dragons of the Deep Kingdom of the Sea are still required to answer to the SeaWing queen, but they have organized a council of dragons to make sure settlements are getting along and surviving. The council is made up of about sixty dragons. Each settlement sends two ambassadors to Cael every seventy days. These meetings tend to last two or three days. At the meetings, the dragons discuss issues such as food shortage and disease, and solutions to those problems. As for each separate settlement, there is no set leader most of the time. Some settlements regard their ambassadors as authority, while others tend to listen to the eldest dragon. Most settlements, however, have no authority figure, and the families work together to take care of the community. Daily Life Life in the Deep Kingdom of the Sea is very different for adults and dragonets. Adults are required to hunt most days, while dragonets attend school and learn how to track down deep sea animals. Days in the Deep Kingdom don't always start when the sun rises, but each settlement has a set schedule. A calendar is kept in the center of the settlement, tracking how many days have passed since the last council meeting. When the adults wake up, they usually set off with at least one other dragon to hunt. They will look for squid, fish, and mollusks that they can eat. Once they catch something, they take it home and share it with their family. If there is any extra, then they will either store it in the cavern or offer it to a family that did not get anything that day. Each settlement has a different time for dragonets to attend school, but when it is time, the dragonets gather in one of the larger caverns. The elderly dragons who can no longer hunt well are the ones who teach the young dragons. They have Deep Sea Aquatic lessons every day, and sometimes there are history lessons or discussions about physics. If the dragon teaching that day is a past ambassador, they may even conduct a public speaking lesson. Every other week, a few adults will take the dragonets out hunting so that they can learn how hunting works in the dark ocean. At the end of the day, the dragonets return home to eat with their family. Usually, this is the only meal the dragons of the Deep Kingdom of the Sea have. They eat first, followed by the elderly, and then the adults. After that, everyone is free to do as they wish until it is time to rest again. Economics Currency and Markets WIP Jobs WIP Deep Sea Aquatic In many ways, Deep Sea Aquatic is similar to regular Aquatic. Most of the words are expressed the same way, however Deep Sea Aquatic is spoken by turning photophores off for a moment rather than on. Usually, the light is needed to see clearly. In fact, completely dimming all photophores is considered a challenge or aggression, and partially dimming them is disrespectful and rude. The other main difference between Deep Sea Aquatic and Aquatic is the use of sounds like clicking and humming. Shorter clicks are generally used to indicate urgency, and are used while saying something else. For example, one might blink "we need to go" while clicking one's tongue to say "we need to go now." Longer clicks are for generally agreeing with something someone has said, like nodding. Low humming is a threat or warning, often used by teachers in schools when dragonets misbehave. High humming is used to indicate a question, like the way Americans end their questions with a raise in pitch. Names are strange in the Deep Kingdom of the Sea, but are usually an arrangement of clicks, hums and/or grunts. Common phrases: Customs and Traditions WIP Trivia * Days are measured by watching vertical migration of certain ocean organisms - they swim up higher during the night, and lower during the day. They can clearly see the organisms during the day, even though they are still above most settlements. Category:Work In Progress Category:Places Category:Content (Nightblaze757)